Never Trust a Pirate
by YaoiFangirl223
Summary: Mattie Williams, governor's niece, runs away with a pirate. Not just any pirate either! Captain Beilschmidt, the most awesome pirate on the seven seas! Fail summary is fail XD But read it it's actually good! Rated M for future chapters!Fem!Canada
1. Ain't she a beaut?

A/N: Hello and welcome to my amazing fanfiction! This is my first fic, so it's probably horrible, but please say nothing~ Well I'll get down to it!  
>Disclaimer: You know what? I'm not gonna do one of these cause you all know I'm not the owner of the amazing showmanga, Hetalia

Pairings: PruCan mostly but really its gonna be a free-for-all with Prussia pairings. And for other pairings, do requests! I'll do any! First come first serve though!

Warnings: Prussia, Lovino, Swears, and AU that is all

Begin!

*PruCan~PruCan~PruCan*

Mattie was walking down the empty street trying to get away from the three drunk men she knew were following her. How did she know they were following her, well for one they weren't very quiet, they were only a few feet behind her, and they would yell at her from time to time. "Oi mutt!" One of them yelled to her like normal, but this time it was different because instead of the others laughing right after the man pinned her to the wall by her neck.

*PruCan~PruCan~PruCan*

Gilbert was walking around, not on his ship, but adventuring the new town he was in when he saw three men attacking a girl. So, he snuck up behind them and pulled out his cutlass. "What kind of idiots steal, the most awesome pirate on the seven sea's prey, huh? Kesesese! You better get going before I cut those ugly little heads of yours off!" He said frighteningly then men visibly froze.

The man let her go and Mattie fell to the ground, gasping for air. All the men slowly back away from her, "Have fun with the trash." one of them stupidly said.

When Gilbert heard the man say that he got angry, he had no idea why but, he was extremely angry "What was that pig?" He growled then stabbed the other man in the stomach. "Run. Now." he said while picking up the girl.

They ran away while tripping over everything drunkenly causing Mattie to laugh a bit, then sigh, "Can you please put me down?" She asked looking up at him with her purple eyes.

He sighed "I'm afraid not."

"And why is that?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"You know who I am. You'll come aboard my ship with me, and become one of my crew. I don't want to do this but, trust me it's the best for the both of us."

He said whilst walking towards the docks.

Mattie sighs, "I promise I wont run away, just put me do so the workers don't think you're kidnapping the governor's niece."

He laughs "Alright! Kesese." He puts her down "And here we are! Ain't she a beaut?" He said while pointing to his large ship "You'll love it here!"

*PruCan~PruCan~PruCan*

The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. It'll be hard

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked my story! I used to read loads and loads of fanfics where the authors would ask for reviews and I thought nothing of it so I never did, but now I know how good it feels to be reviewed! And thanks maybe-a-bee and Scarlett Oblivion for being my first ever reviewers! And I'm so sorry for the late update! Bad me! Bad! -bows- Forgive me!**

**Maybe-a-bee: Thank you so much! I love spamano! It will definitely be in here!**

**Scarlett Oblivion: Thanks, and so do I XD**

**On with the show!**

***Prucan~Prucan***

"Right, right." She sighed pulling out a knife and cutting off her skirt to leave a pair of pants and boots left on her, with her white shirt and red corset on top. She put the knife back in her corset,

"There."

"Well come on then!" He said while grabbing her hand "Let's go!" exclaimed as they started walking up the ramp onto the boat. Mattie laughed quietly at how impatient he was and let herself get dragged up the ramp.

"So uh, my name is Mattie." She held out her hand, and he took it happily "I'm Gilbert!" He grinned stupidly, "From today onwards I will be your awesome captain!"

"Alright." She smiled "So Ca'pn do you have any rules?" she tilted her head slightly.

Gilbert scratched his head and thought for a moment "Just one, you may never ever talk to a man named Francis without me being there or without my consent. Kay?"

She nodded "Alright but, I have a rule too, I'm not a little glass doll and I will not be treated like one, alright?" She demanded more than asked, the girl hated being treated different just because she was a girl.

"Ah, don't worry I don't discriminate against girls here! I have a couple on board, one of which hits me with a frying pan! Crazy lady.." He muttered "Well anyways, here's our room!" He said while opening a door

"W-wait, we'll be sharing a room?" She asked, astonished

"Of course!" He said looking at her like she was crazy

"But your a boy and- you know just forget it." she face palmed, trying not to think about it

"Just put me to work Ca'pn."

"Alright, here you go!" He handed her a broom.

"A broom?" She shakes her head, "Wouldn't a mop work better?" She sighed but got to work anyways.

Once the girl was finished she sat on the railing of the ship looking out at the sea ahead of them."How do ya like it here?" The albino said walking towards her. "Soon it will get harder, we have to do raids sometimes, and sometimes we have to kill you know."

"It's okay, but I'm not participating in your raid unless it's my uncle, because he could use one." She sighed still staring out at the sea.

She started to pull on her sleeves a bit. "I'm sorry..." he murmured**, thinking he had brought up a sensitive subject. **"It's fine, I just don't attack people who haven't hurt me first." The girl sighed, when she realized she just pointed out the fact her uncle hurt her in some way.

"Do you mean that he.."

"It's nothing." She looked back out at the sea knowing that it wasn't nothing.

"Are you sure?" He puts his hand on her shoulder "You can tell me."

She hissed a bit in pain when his hand touches a cut on her shoulder that never healed, "If I say it hurt, or he hurt me, then he wins." She glared at the sea.

"I could kill him for you, you know."

"He's one of my very few living blood family, I'd rather you didn't..." She sighed.

"But he-" Gilbert stopped. "I'm sorry I tend to jump to conclusions."

"It's fine..." She sighed thinking what would happen if the man next to her knew about everything he did to her. She figured that it was a 50/50 chance of him doing the same or coming the to the conclusion he did a few minute ago.

"I don't know why but, I feel I need to protect you..So, just know you can tell me anything."

She sighed, "I would... it's just." She looks around feeling that far too many ears can hear her.

"It's just what? If you want we could go somewhere more secluded. The hold never has anyone in it." He asked, worried "O-Okay." She nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the hold She smiled a bit, "Th-thank y-you."

Then she went back to thinking why the heck she said she would tell him.

***Prucan~Prucan***

a/n: Thank you for reading! Please review! If you see any errors I'll give you some bacon!


	3. hello

it has been four years

i have changed

expect an update


End file.
